The Seasons
"When life turns it's back on you.. You walk up to it, and punch it straight in the face! Or that's how I imprint it." - Summer, Secretary of The Seasons Club "If you feel down, get up and go smile! Nothing is more joyful than a smile! Unless that smile is fake." - Spring, Vice President of The Seasons Club "For me, When it rains it's the perfect time for basketball.. Though, it's not that different when you think about it." - Fall, President of The Seasons Club "When life pushes you back, push it forward! If it doesn't move.. Then try again! It'll just loop and loop around.. It's a paradox..." - Winter, New Member of The Seasons Club Happy Months It's the perfect time for going outside, and playing with your friends.. It's time for Spring! March 1, 2133 "M-M-M-My name i-i-i-is W-Winter! I-I-I-I'm a n-n-n-new member.." A White Haired girl spoke, she looked as if she came from a very cold country, "I-I-I-I'm from C-C-C-Canada..!" She continued, another girl spoke out, "Well, if you're going to be a member.. You should work on that anxiousity of yours.." The girl's blonde hair shimmers from the light intruding from the window, "Hey, cut her some slack.. Atleast she can blurt out some words!" A male interrupted, he looked like the brother of the blonde girl, which is what most people would think because both of them had blonde hair, "Well excuse me for caring about this club!" The blonde girl continued, "Oh, is that what you only care about? Spring?!" The male replied, "Not just the club, you idiot! Don't you want her to get better? Summer?!" Spring shouted, Winter just stayed back, she didn't want to ruin anything, "Just shut up.. Look, she's getting embarrassed over there.." Summer returned, looking over to Winter, "N-N-N-No! I'm f-f-f-fine!" Winter tried to respond, "Doesn't seem like it.." Summer said, "Oh just shut up you dimwit.." Spring shot out, "You're the dimwit, ya dimwit!" Summer returned, "That's not even making any sense!" Spring replied, a male with Blue hair comes into the room, "Yeah.. They're always like that.." he says ignoring the two blondes, he holds out his hand to Winter, having a nice smile, he puts down his basketball onto the table, "Hope you make a good member.. By the way, My name is Fall" he says, laughing a little, Winter shakilly tries to move her hand, then she sighs, and goes for the handshake, she blushes a lot, noticing that Fall just came from a game of basketball, and how buff he looked, well not buff as she thought he looked like (Check Fall's picture to see), "Anyways, since I was rudely interrupted by a dimwit.. Welcome to the club!" Spring says, "Yeah.. Welcome to the club" Summer says, looking dissapointed, whatever they were doing when she wasn't looking, really made him look like he got kissed by someone, Spring coincedentally wipes her lips with a napkin, "D-D-D-Did you..?" Winter tried to speak, "Yeah..? Is that a problem? I just shut that dimwit up with a fake kiss.." Spring responds, "Fake?! That felt real to me!" Summer shot out, "Just shut up you dimwit, You're my cousin.. Why would I give a real kiss to you?" Spring ended the conversation.. March 2, 2133 Category:Founder Creations